Clavo que saca otro clavo?
by angelihatake
Summary: Fuiste solo su reemplazo, porque él no la ha olvidado, tu nunca seras ella...una disculpa...sinquerer borre el otro u.u per lo subo d new u.u


Pequeño fic basado en la canción "clavo que saca a otro clavo" de paty cantu.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

AD: Lemmon

^^ espero les guste

_Ya lo sabía, tu alma rota tu biografía…_

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Muchas personas me lo habían dicho.

-él no te ama, no lo hace… ni lo hará.

Si, esa frase últimamente se había vuelto mi pan de cada día.

Sasuke uchiha, el hombre de mis sueños, el hombre más orgulloso, aquel que había perdido cuando se enamoro… pero no de mi; él no me amaba.

Yo, hasta antes de perderme ante su falsa mirada, me sentía una persona sumamente normal, si, a veces ruda, y en cierta forma obsesiva, pero más que nada orgullosa.

Tu, popular, guapo, con un caminar un tanto felino que enamoraba a todas.

…_Me lo advertías, no hay sincronía, fue cosa mía la fantasía de enamorarte algún día…_

Me lo advertiste, muchas veces me dijiste que no me amabas, que me alejara de ti por mi propio bien, lo intentaste, lo reconozco, pero aun así no me importo. Porque en cuanto sentí tus fríos labios rozar los míos, cedí, caí, perdí el orgullo, la dignidad, me perdí a mi misma.

…_Yo fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías, la que amaras _

_Ya lo sabía…_

Y como cada noche miraba tú… "nuestra" fotografía y suspiraba ante tu hermosa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que sabía no era del todo para mí.

Entonces sonó mi celular, vi tu nombre escrito en la pantalla y una estúpida sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

-sa…sasuke…

-mi florecilla, ¿eres tu…?

-…si sasuke, soy yo….- mentí como en noches pasadas.

-ven a mi casa, te necesito-dijiste con la voz un tanto diferente y colgaste-

Tome las llaves de mi coche y me dirigí a tu casa. En cuanto llegue me besaste como hacías cada noche.

Primero suave, tierno, calmado…después salvaje, fiero, deseoso de mas…

…_Ya lo sabía que esta guerra estaba perdida, perdón fue culpa mía, fue me mentía, fue una ironía, la fantasía de enamórate algún día yo…_

Supe que no había nada más que hacer cuando me miraste con esos ojos deseosos a pesar de tu notable estado de ebriedad.

Pero yo no te iba a detener, nunca lo hacía.

-sasuke!- grite cuando sentí mi espalda golpear la pared.

-Pequeña…-dijiste antes de besarme nuevamente, pero esta vez mas apasionadamente.

Pero de pronto te detuviste, ¿te diste cuenta de quién era en verdad?

No, solo cerrabas la puerta, sabias que alguien podría pasar y hacerte reaccionar.

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_

Pero tú no te detendrías, aunque te dieses cuenta, tú seguías porque te engañabas, y a decir verdad nada te importaba.

-te deseo-susurraste en mi oído haciendo que cada bello de mi cuerpo se erizara.

-y yo a ti Sasuke…-te respondí mientras bajabas tu cara hacia mi cuello mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo mientras tus manos empezaban a recorrer mis caderas hasta llegar a mis muslos. Regresaste tus manos a mis mejillas y me besaste. Entonces comenzaste a abrir lentamente mi blusa mientras me mirabas deseoso de más.

Baje mi mano hasta tu cinturón y te baje el pantalón hasta las rodillas. Jugué un poco con el elástico de tu bóxer, hasta que sentí tu frio aliento rozar mi pecho.

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías y la que amaras Ya lo sabía_

Succionaste de mis pechos primero tranquilamente, luego desesperado mientras yo te excitaba con las manos.

Desesperado me tomaste fuertemente del trasero y me alzaste, yo enrolle mis piernas en tus caderas como sabia te gustaba. Enredé mis dedos en tu pelo mientras me besabas el cuello.

Me llevaste al sillón y te terminaste de quitar el pantalón y zapatos. Te jale y quede sobre ti, besé tu cuello y te quite la camisa negra que llevabas. Besé tu cuello, el pecho y los abdominales, me restregué un poco en tu "amigo" entonces tu desesperado me volteaste quedand nuevamente sobre mí. Me alzaste la falda hasta la cintura y bajaste mi ropa interior de un tirón.

_Y no tiene remedio, no, fui solo el intermedio yo, me duele y es así yo para ti_

Entraste rápidamente en mí, provocándome un dolor que luego se volvió placentero con cada estocada que me dabas.

Tus movimientos eran casi como de un animal y aun así gemía, y no podía evitarlo.

― ¡Sasuke!―grite, pero mis gemidos hicieron que pareciera un susurro. Tu no dejabas de moverte dentro mío.

Estabas llegando podía sentirlo. Tus gemidos eran sonoros y me embestías con más y más fuerza.

-sa…sasuke- grite cuando toque la gloria con las manos.

-sa-ku-ra…-gritaste unas estocadas después.

Entonces me di cuenta de la verdad…

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_

Sí, yo no me llamaba Sakura. Yo era Karin, Sakura era solo mi hermana gemela. Aquella que habías perdido cuando te dejo por tus engaños e infidelidades. Aquella que se había ido lejos y que ahora vivía feliz con un pintor llamado Sai. Pero ella… no era yo, tu solo me usabas para sentirte vivo, porque aun no la olvidabas.

Esa foto, esa que yo miraba antes de dormir, eran tú y ella…pero siempre creía o más bien me hacía creer que era yo para que no me doliera tanto.

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías, La que amaras_

_Nunca seria..._

Y todo el mundo lo sabía, la habías perdido, por idiota. Y yo era su reemplazo.

Lo amaba, yo de verdad lo amaba pero sabía que tú a mí no, nunca lo harías.

Me levante en cuanto escuche tu respiración más tranquila y supuse dormías, me vestí y me fui a mi casa derrotada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la rabia que me tenía a mí misma.

No me amabas, porque yo solo era su reemplazo, un clavo…que sacaba a otro clavo.

Que tal, espero que les haiga gustado ^^ de verdad m estoy esforzando uu´ espero mejorar fighting!


End file.
